Changing the future
by vera17
Summary: Akcja rozpoczyna się w przeddzień wyjazdu Belli do Forks. Oboje otrzymują jednakowe paczki. Niby nic szczególnego, ale ich zawartość nieodwołalnie zmieni ich przyszłość. Autorka: DeydreamBeliever


**Changing the Future**

**Tłumaczenie**: vera17

**Beta**: Mala_Nessi

/vera17

**Rozdział I**

**Paczki**

**EPOV**

-Edward, skarbie, paczka przyszła do ciebie.- Esme oznajmiła mi, kiedy wszyscy wróciliśmy ze szkoły.

-Co tym razem dostałem, Alice?- Zapytałem niewzruszony. Paczki w naszym domu były na porządku dziennym wskutek zakupowej obsesji Alice. Oczywiście, z powodu wizji przyszłości, które zawierały prognozy rynku, posiadamy więcej pieniędzy, niż moglibyśmy wydać przez setki lat. Jest to wygodne rozwiązanie zwarzywszy na to, iż jesteśmy nieśmiertelni.

-Tym razem to nie ja.- Alice zaprotestowała. Jej oczy chwilowo pokryły się mgłą, korzystała ze swojego daru, aby zobaczyć co znajdowało się w paczce. Czytając jej w myślach ujrzałem wizje przyszłości, w której widziałem jak otwieram pudełko i wyjąłem komplet czterech książek. Zobaczyłem siebie, jak rozsiadam się na mojej kanapie czytając całą noc i następne dni.

-Och, to tylko książki. Miłego weekendu bracie.- Uśmiechnęła się zbywając mnie. Chwyciła dłoń Jaspera i pobiegła z nim schodami na górę. Rose i Emmetta nie widziałem odkąd zniknęli w swojej sypialni.

-Dzięki mamo.- Wymamrotałem, całując policzek Esme. Radośnie się uśmiechnęła i byłem pewny, iż polepszyłem jej humor. Zwykle starałem powstrzymywać się przed fizycznym kontaktem, ale wiedziałem jak dużo to dla niej znaczy, żeby traktować ją jak matkę. Esme zachowywała się jak matka przez ostatnie osiemdziesiąt lat. Kochałem ją i zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko.

Chwyciłem paczkę i pobiegłem do mojego pokoju. Usiadłem na czarnej kanapie i rozerwałem pudełko. Wyjąłem wszystkie cztery książki, odłożyłem je na poduszki. Podniosłem pierwszą z nich i zacząłem czytać prolog.

**BPOV**

W momencie gdy skończyłam pakowanie moich toreb usłyszałam dzwonek. Otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam odjeżdżającego brązowego vana. Spoglądając w dół zobaczyłam kwadratową paczkę leżąca na wejściowych schodkach. Gdy schyliłam się by ją podnieść, zobaczyłam, iż była zaadresowana do mnie. Przyszła w samą porę, ponieważ jutro mam samolot do Forks. Westchnęłam, oddalając tę myśl na sam koniec mojego umysłu. Na Boga! Podjęłam decyzję i będę się tego trzymała. Nawet jeśli to mnie zabije. Pudełko było cięższe niż oczekiwałam. Z powrotem powlokłam się do mojego pokoju. Nie widziałam żadnego zwrotnego adresu. Może Renee i Phil zrobili mi pożegnalny prezent. Rozerwałam pudło, w którym znalazłam cztery książki. Byłam zachwycona. Kocham książki, a teraz mam coś nowego do czytania podczas lotu samolotem. Ponadto, pomogą w szybszym upłynięciu weekendu. Wolę czytać niż niepokoić się przed rozpoczęciem nowej szkoły w poniedziałek. Mama jest słodka, iż pomyślała o mnie. Opuściłam pokój, by poszukać Renee na dole. Znalazłam ją w garażu, przeszukującą pudła, w stosie rozrzuconych rzeczy, które otaczały Renee. Westchnąłem. Och, dobrze. Tym razem sama posprząta własny bałagan.

-Dzięki za nowe książki mamo.- Stwierdziłam entuzjastycznie. Popatrzyła na mnie ze stropionym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jakie książki skarbie?- Renee nie potrafiłaby kłamać lepiej ode mnie, więc wiedziałam, że to nie ona.

-Nieważne. Samolot odlatuje wcześnie rano, więc położę się po kolacji.

-Dobry pomysł skarbie.- Odpowiedziała z nieobecnym wzrokiem, gdyż jej umysł wrócił do poszukiwań. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam do kuchni przyszykować kolację. Zrobiłam spaghetti, które zjadłam sama przy stole. Wiedziałam, że mama przyjdzie jak tylko poczuje się głodna. Przywykłam do jedzenia w samotności.

Wróciłam do mojego pokoju, aby włożyć ostatnie rzeczy do torby. Usiadłam na łóżku, spoglądając dookoła pokoju, myśląc o wszystkich ludziach i rzeczach, które pozostawiam. Nie chciałam rozpaczać. Pościeliłam łóżko i weszłam pod okrycie. To była ostatnia noc w tym domu, w tym pokoju, w tym łóżku. Jutro będę w zimnym, posępnym, deszczowym Forks, by mieszkać z moim ojcem, którego widziałam tylko przez dwa tygodnie każdego roku. Robiłam wszystko, aby zasnąć. Rzucałam się i obracałam, moje myśli nie pozwalały mi zasnąć i zaznać kilku godzin spokoju. W końcu poddałam się.

Postanowiłam przeczytać moją nową książkę, mając nadzieję, iż to pomoże mi zabić czas i uspokoi moje nerwy. Chwyciłam pierwszy tom z miejsca gdzie go położyłam. Na okładce były dwie białe dłonie trzymające czerwone jabłko, a nad nimi tytuł _Zmierzch_. Ciekawe o czym jest. Czas sprawdzić. Otworzyłam na stronie prologu i pogrążyłam się w lekturze.

**EPOV**

Byłem wstrząśnięty i przerażony w trakcie czytania. Po kilku rozdziałach wróciłem do informacji o autorze. Nie rozpoznałem nazwiska ani zdjęcia. Skąd Stephenie Meyer znała wszystkie rodzinne sekrety? Jak śmiała publikować te informacje, wystawiając nas światu? Czy wie co Volturi zrobią jej za to? To była poważna sprawa. Nie było żadnej możliwości, aby Volturi uwierzyli nam, iż nie braliśmy w tym udziału. Nasza cała rodzina była w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Postanowiłem do końca przeczytać całą sagę i sprawdzić ile ta kobieta wie. Książki były grube, ale czytając z wampirzą prędkością skończę do jutra.

**BPOV**

Przestałam czytać będąc po wpływem szoku. Pierwszy rozdział był o mnie. Kto mnie zna tak dobrze, żeby napisać o tym? Szybko przerzuciłam strony do informacji o autorze. Patrzyłam tępo na zdjęcie. Kim była Stephenie Meyer? Skąd mnie znała i moją rodzinę? Jestem pewna, że wcześniej jej nigdzie nie widziałam. To było naprawdę dziwne. Kiedy wróciłam do czytania, miałam zarys historii, która na pewna była zmyślona. Chociaż mój charakter i osobowość zgadzały się. Naprawdę mogłabym porównać siebie do Belli w książce. Mała część mojego serca pytała: co jeśli to może okazać się prawdą? Co jeśli Edward jest tak samo prawdziwy jak ja i Charlie? Nie mogłam odłożyć książki, chociaż było naprawdę późno. Gdy skończyłam czytać pierwszą część sagi byłam niezadowolona z jej zakończenia. Szybko podniosłam się chwytając _Księżyc w nowiu_. Czytałam do momentu gdzie znajdowały się nazwy miesięcy oznaczające przejście czasu. Odłożyłam książkę.

Zostawił mnie. Jak mógł odejść? Byłam zdruzgotana, chociaż nie tak bardzo jak w książce. Miałam nadzieję, że to nie koniec wiedząc, iż pozostało 2 i 2/3 sagi. Musiałam wstać za dwie godziny. Położyłam się, zamknęłam oczy i poczułam kilka łez na policzku. Zasnęłam bardzo szybko.

**EPOV**

Chwyciłem nasadę nosa, czytałem uczucia Belli po tym jak ją zostawiłem. Jestem pewny, znając siebie, że odszedłem wciąż ją kochając, chcąc ochronić ją przed staniem się potworem takim jak ja. Przecież miłość wampirów jest wieczna. Nie było sposobu, abym był nią znudzony. To było niemożliwe dla mojego gatunku, żeby odkochać się. Zostawiłbym moją połówkę tylko wtedy, gdybym był pewien, że lepiej będzie jej beze mnie. Sam natomiast umierałbym z tęsknoty.

Pod koniec _Księżyca w nowiu_ byłem na siebie zły i czułem się naprawdę głupio. Skrzywdziłem wiele osób. Najgorsze jest to, iż faktycznie mógłbym zachować się w taki sposób. Naprawdę byłem chorym na umyśle masochistycznym lwem, żeby odejść i zniszczyć kobietę, która mnie uszczęśliwiła, mając nadzieję, że będzie jej lepiej beze mnie. Szybko sięgnąłem po Zaćmienie, nie chcąc dłużej rozpamiętywać odkryć dotyczących siebie, moich niepewności i błędów

Gdy skończyłem czytać _Zaćmienie_ chciałem zapolować na Jacoba Blacka i rozerwać go kawałek po kawałku. Nigdy go nie spotkałem, nawet nie znam Belli, ale byłem w stanie rozedrzeć go na strzępy, za to co mi zrobił w tej książce. Jak żałosnym muszę być? Lepiej będzie jak zacznę czytać _Przed świtem_ i znajdę odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Czytałem ostatnią część sagi będąc ciągle pod wpływem szoku. Uprawiałem seks z Bellą podczas, gdy ona była człowiekiem? Nie wiedziałem czego oczekiwać, to było nie tylko możliwe ale również wspaniałe? Dziecko? Mógłbym mieć dziecko z Bellą? Jacob wpoił się w moją córkę? Bella była doskonałym nowonarodzonym i posiadała wspaniały dar chroniący naszą rodzinę przed Volturi? Pozwoliła mi czytać w swoich myślach? Kiedy nasze dziecko dorosłoby żyłoby wiecznie? W końcu byliśmy szczęśliwi jak nigdy przedtem.

Podniosłem _Zmierzch_ chcą przeczytać od początku. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Książka była zupełnie czysta, zawierała tylko okładkę. Wszystkie strony były białe, nie było żadnego obrazka, tytułu czy autora. Byłem niezmiernie wdzięczny za posiadanie perfekcyjnej pamięci, ale teraz nie mam nic do pokazania innym. Wszystkie cztery książki były puste. Nie mogę opowiedzieć tego mojej rodzinie- nigdy mi nie uwierzą. Cóż, wiedzą, że nie kłamię, więc w końcu ich przekonam, ale nie chcę jeszcze się tym z nimi dzielić.

Po poznaniu Belli poprzez książki doszedłem do kilku wniosków.

Zakochałem się w Isabelli Swan, która być może wcale nie istnieje.

Jeżeli jest prawdziwa nigdy jej nie opuszczę.

Chcę się z nią ożenić i mieć dziecko.

Nie zawahałbym się zmienić jej w odpowiednim czasie.

Jacob Black- cały ten trójkąt miłosny nie miałby miejsca.

Nie zrobiłbym niczego, aby zwrócić uwagę Volturi. Ja i moja rodzina będziemy poza ich kontrolą.

Coś dziwnego i magicznego spowodowało zniknięcie liter. Mam nadzieję, iż to oznacza, że książki nigdy nie były wydawane i Volturi nie wiedzą o ich istnieniu. Natychmiast poszedłem do komputera szukając w internecie informacji dotyczących Stephenie Meyer. Poczułem ulgę gdy nie znalazłem nikogo podobnego do opisu na okładce. Wielki ciężar spadł z moich ramion. Obecnie moja rodzina nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Pozostaje mi tylko rozstrzygnąć czy ona naprawdę istnieje i kiedy przybędzie. Słyszałem plotki dotyczące przybycia córki szeryfa, ale wcześniej nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Pojechałem do Forks i zaparkowałem przed posterunkiem policji. Odprężyłem się, chcą skupić uwagę na myślach ludzi znajdujących się w środku.

_...sądzę, iż zjem ravioli na kolacje..._

_...jestem zmęczona. Nie mogę się doczekać końca zmiany..._

_...nie ma mowy, żeby mnie zamknęli. Nikt nie widział co zrobiłem... _

..._Zastanawiam się jak Bella się zaaklimatyzuje_, _pewnie rozpakuje się dzisiaj... _

Ona jest tutaj! Teraz mogę się przekonać czy ta historia jest prawdziwa. Wystarczy jeden powiew jej zapachu, żeby to potwierdzić. Pojechałem do domu Charliego, zauważyłem jego wóz policyjny zaparkowany przed domem. Zatrzymałem volvo w pobliżu i poszedłem w stronę radiowozu. Otworzyłem drzwi od strony pasażera gdzie natychmiast uderzył we mnie jej zapach. Poczułem jak moje gardło płonie. Jad napełnił moje usta, a oczy przybrały czarną barwę. Tak szybko jak to możliwe zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do mojego samochodu. To była prawda, ale najpierw najważniejsze rzeczy- musze iść na polowanie! Teraz.

Wróciłem do domu w ciągu kilku minut. Błyskawicznie przekroczyłem drzwi, cała rodzina spojrzała w moim kierunku. Esme głośno wypuściła powietrze z ust dostrzegają moje czarne tęczówki.

-Co się stało skarbie?- Zaniepokojona podeszła do mnie, aby przyjrzeć mi się z bliska.

-Wyczułem przepyszny zapach człowieka i nie mogę pozwolić sobie na bycie spragnionym. Muszę iść na polowanie i mam nadzieję, że wybierzecie się ze mną.- Wyznałem. Naprawdę chcę być w pełni nasycony zanim spotkam moją Bellę w poniedziałek, ale tego im nie mogę powiedzieć. Wszyscy wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

… _naprawdę ogarnęła go panika. To do niego nie podobne. Musiał być naprawdę blisko zaspokojenia pragnienia. Na szczęście tym razem to nie byłem ja..._ Jasper posłał mi fale spokoju.

-Również jestem spragniony. Chętnie dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.- Jasper zaoferował pomoc, podczas gdy Alice zaczęła przeszukiwać przyszłość. Złapała rękę Jaspera i uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

-Oczywiście dołączymy do ciebie.- Oznajmiła. -Widzę, że będziemy świetnie się bawić na polowaniu.

-Super!- Krzyknął Emmet. -Wyzywam wszystkich na pojedynek, kto pierwszy złapie trzy różne gatunki zwierząt.

Rosalie wywróciła oczami na zachowanie swojego męża, spojrzała na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

…_od kiedy Pan Idealny traci kontrolę nad pragnieniem?..._

-Dlaczego kochani nie pójdziecie pierwsi? Carlisle powinien niedługo wrócić, wolę na niego poczekać. ..._Chyba, że zależy ci, abym poszła, Edward?... _Esme spojrzała na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i _potrząsnąłem_ przecząco głową.

-Zasłużyliście na czas tylko dla siebie. Dlaczego nie skorzystacie z naszej nieobecności?- Zasugerowałem. Esme uśmiechnęła się do mnie z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

-Więc, teraz na pewno idę.- Rosalie poskarżyła się z udawanym rozdrażnieniem._...Dobry pomysł, Edward. Nie mają zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie..._ Była zarówno zaskoczona, jak i wdzięczna.

-Zaskoczyłaś mnie Edwardzie Cullen.- Emmett drażnił się ze mną.- Na pewno myślisz, że będą grać w szachy.

Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, włącznie z Esme.

-Taki był plan, Emmett.- Zażartowałem. -Zamierzam wyjechać na polowanie tylko po to, aby poprawić relacje Esme i Carlisle'a.

-Amen, młodszy bracie.- Zgodził się ze mną Jasper. Ponownie wszyscy zaczęliśmy śmiać się. Cała rodzina wyglądała na zdezorientowaną moimi żartami. Czy wcześniej uważali mnie za nudnego faceta? Wróciłem myślami do ostatnich osiemdziesięciu lat. Tak, byłem sztywny jak drut. Więc, wszystko się zmieni. Znalazłem powód by żyć. Bella sprawiła, że stałem się nowym człowiekiem.

-Na co czekacie lenie?- Zawołałem i wybiegłem przez tylne drzwi do lasu. Słyszałem ich śmiechy, gdy podążyli za mną. Byłem najszybszy i mógłbym oddalić się, jeśli bym chciał, ale zwolniłem pozwalając im dogonić siebie.

-Zakład nadal obowiązuje, Emmett?- Zapytałem beztrosko.

-Tak, trzy zwierzęta, trzy różne gatunki. Muszą ważyć ponad 45 kg. Pierwszy, który wypije krew z wszystkich trzech i wróci do domu wygrywa. Gotowy, start!

Wystrzeliliśmy, każdy w inną stronę. Naprawdę chciałem wygrać. Pobiegłem w kierunku mojej polany. Szybko złapałem zapach stada łosi. Skoczyłem na jednego i wypiłem całą krew. Bardzo się ucieszyłem wyczuwając w pobliżu rysia. To mój szczęśliwy dzień. Natychmiast go zabiłem i podążyłem w głąb lasu. Znalazłem samotnego wilka, który miał uwięzioną łapę w pułapce. Lizał skaleczoną nogę. Wyjąłem ranną łapę i roztrzaskałem pułapkę, aby nikt już w nią nie wpadł. Nie powinno być kłusowników na terenach chronionych. Doprowadziłem się do porządku i wróciłem do domu. Znalezienie w pobliżu umówionych zwierząt zajęło mi kilka godzin.

Niezauważalnie wszedłem do domu, wolałem nie przeszkadzać rodzicom jeśli byliby zajęci. Kilka minut później usłyszałem z dołu myśli Carlisle'a.

…_Ahh, Edward. Miałem nadzieję, że to ty_….-Czy wszystko w porządku, synu? Esme powiedziała mi, że wcześniej wyglądałeś na zaniepokojonego. Jego miłość i współczucie przywołały uśmiech na mojej twarzy.

-Czuję się lepiej, Carlisle. Tylko dawno nie byłem na polowaniu.

_...Cieszę się, że oparłeś się pokusie, synu...._

-Tak jak ja.- Odparłem szeptem. Wiedziałem, że mnie usłyszał. Zachichotał, poklepał moje plecy i poszedł na górę do gabinetu.

-Hey, Carlisle, zanotuj, która godzina.- Zawołałem za nim. -Sądzę, że jestem pierwszy w domu i wygrałem zakład.

Postanowiłem wrócić do Forks i sprawdzić dom Charlie'go, dopóki nie wróci moje rodzeństwo. Pobiegłem do domu Swan'ów. Usłyszałem bicia serca i miarowe oddechy, więc wiedziałem, iż oboje śpią. Zakradłem się do tylnych drzwi. Kuchnia przenikała jej zapachem, poczułem ogień w gardle. Wiedziałem z książek, że jeśli nauczę się ignorować jej zapach będzie to warte moich wysiłków i bólu. Podszedłem do miejsca w którym stała pralka i zobaczyłem jej ubrania w koszu na brudną bieliznę. Próbując nie myśleć jak to wygląda dla postronnego obserwatora, wyjąłem parę jej brudnych skarpetek, wkładając je do tylnej kieszeni. Później wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz. Pobiegłem w stronę lasu, odczuwając ulgę, którą przynosiło mi świeże powietrze. Wziąłem jeden głęboki wdech zanim poddałem się torturom.

Wracając do domu trzymałem skarpetkę blisko nosa, wdychając głęboko, zmuszając siebie do ignorowania jej kwiecistego zapachu. Jednak nie wszedłem do środka, usiadłem na drzewie, mając dobry widok na dom i oczekując przybycia rodzeństwa. Ponownie inhalowałem jej zapach i rozważałem wszystkie rzeczy, które się o niej dowiedziałem. Szczerze, byłem przerażony. Piękna, niewinna, inteligentna, bezinteresowna kobieta pokochała _**mnie, **_albo to zrobi. Widzi mnie jako anioła, a nie potwora. Zrezygnowała ze wszystkiego, by spędzić ze mną wieczność. Tym razem będę opiekować się nią od początku i zaufam sile jej uczuć. Nie będę tracił cennego czasu na żale. Największy problem stanowi jednak pytanie: jak się do niej zbliżyć? Siedziałem na drzewie trzy godziny, rozważając i odrzucając różne scenariusze. Doszedłem do wniosku, iż muszę zobaczyć jej twarz. Płomienie w moim gardle były bolesne, ale znośne. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jej zapachu w ciągu kilku godzin.

Skoczyłem z drzewa, utrzymując skarpetę blisko nosa. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, dlaczego moje rodzeństwo jeszcze nie wróciło. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Moim celem było upewnienie się , że nikt z nich nie będzie następnego dnia spragniony. Jutro Bella ma pierwszy dzień szkoły. Szybko dotarłem na zewnątrz domu Swan'ów spoglądając na górę, w okno jej sypialni. Było szeroko otwarte! Dlaczego miała otwarte okno w środku zimy?! Schowałem skarpetę do kieszeni i skoczyłem na parapet. Siedziała na łóżku pogrążona w czytaniu. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze, rozpoznając tytuł i zauważając trzy inne książki leżące na łóżku. Na ten dźwięk spojrzała w górę. Nasze oczy spotkały się i wiedziałem, że byłem stracony.


End file.
